


【毒液venom】[暴卡]波利娜 2.4四更 完结倒计时 NC17 警告内详

by Armand42



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Milk, Rough Sex, whore!Carlton, 路人/卡尔顿
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: “有的罗马女人竟至于登记为妓女，为的是在放荡中无所顾忌。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> △CP：暴乱/卡尔顿；分级：NC17  
> △暴乱拟人注意  
> △有些奇幻；有路人/卡尔顿情节；波利娜=卡尔顿  
> △妓女!卡尔顿；巨型OOC现场

薄薄的一层玫瑰红的纱从天花板上垂下，屋子里回荡着虚无缥缈的浪叫和呻吟。一只线条纤细又骨骼突出的脚从纱床边缘探出来，顶端圆润的脚趾因为快感而紧张地钩住，隐约可见脚的主人伸手抓住了那匹纱，在蛮横的一记顶弄和最后一声濒死般的哭叫之后，纱床上恢复了暂时的宁静。  
没过几分钟，一只丁零当啷戴着好几个镯子的手掀开了包裹着浓浓情欲气息的纱，拥有着光滑褐色皮肤的美人儿像条灵活的蛇般挣脱男人的怀抱，从床上跳下来。落地时，被体力运动蒸腾出汗水的赤足还在地板上留下些许湿润的痕迹。  
“波利，不再来一次吗？”床上的男人支起上身，充斥着欲望的浑浊双目死死盯着美人，那双圆润饱满的褐臀上还留着他情动时用手掌刻下的暴虐的痕迹，臀瓣间往日隐蔽的穴口如今被操得圆圆的，一张一合往外淌着淫水，合都合不上。  
“不要这么叫我。”褐皮美人儿嗔怪地看了他一眼，然后随性地举起石桌上的酒壶，猛地往自己嘴里灌了一口。冰凉的酒液顺着他小巧的下巴流下来，没入胸脯。  
每一个上过这位传说中可以把精榨干的美人床的男人都知道，眼前这个外号波利娜的雏妓身段极瘦，那比肚皮舞娘还柔软的腰肢盈盈一握，小腿细得仿佛一手便能折断。但即使如此，他还是拥有一对不符合体型的乳房，丰润又圆鼓鼓的，深红色还泛着水光的乳尖惹人用牙齿狠狠碾磨，恨不得从那小孔中嘬出点什么来。  
就在床上的男人想要进一步哄骗小雏妓，来换取再一次的性交之前，外面传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷的声音，然后房门突然被人暴力打开了。  
比起男人的惊慌失措，波利娜就像是见怪不怪一样，连眼皮都懒得翻一下。  
“卡尔顿！”  
负责照顾他日常起居的小女孩一边唤着他的真名一边冒失地跑进来，一看到美人光着身子，身上还密布着欢爱的印记，小女孩就蹭的一下脸红了，支支吾吾着，原本想说的话一个字也没说出来。  
“出去。”被唤作卡尔顿的褐皮美人瞥了一眼床上还愣着的男人，“别让我说第二次。”  
眼见着男人骂骂咧咧地提着裤子出了屋子，卡尔顿也得以披上女孩递来的丝绸睡袍，遮住了那引人想入非非的胴体，小女孩才敢唯唯诺诺地说：“是……是有一位大人，他想见您。”  
再隐晦不过的措辞，卡尔顿从接客以来听得都耳朵出茧子了。他皱起眉，竟露出一丝娇蛮的嗔怪之意：“这有什么？需要你这么咋咋呼呼地跑进来打扰我吗？”  
“不是！”女孩急得上前一步，挡住了门缝外的人影，“那个大人地位很高，我不敢直接拒绝他……我已经跟他说了您现在不方便……”  
卡尔顿挑起一根眉，不等他作出回答，门外传来一个低沉到沙哑的声音：  
“大名鼎鼎的波利娜不想让我进来吗？”  
女孩正想说什么，却看到卡尔顿露出了惊愕到甚至接近恐慌的表情。  
“你……你是谁？”恐惧让卡尔顿脸色煞白，都顾不上面见大人时应有的礼节了。  
屋子的门被缓缓重新打开，一个高大到几乎塞满整个门框的人影出现在他们面前。他面容俊美，却透着一股毒辣的狠劲，明明样貌年轻，却有着一头白色的长发。  
“我没有姓名，不过人们喜欢叫我暴乱。”男人弯下腰，执起卡尔顿浸满冷汗的手，然后印下深情一吻。再次抬头时，他的眼睛里闪过一丝异样的银白色。  
“希望您还记得我。”他咧开嘴，在卡尔顿愈发强烈的颤抖中露出尖利的犬齿。

注：波利娜本为古罗马政治家塞涅卡的妻子，在塞涅卡遭诬陷之后选择和他一起自杀。本文只采该名及其寓意，与该历史没有任何关系。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有暴力强迫情节

在很久以前，卡尔顿还不叫波利娜，身体也从未被开放过，十分青涩。他初来乍到，只是一个没有名字的小男妓，经常被资质比自己更老的同行排挤。

但卡尔顿生性清冷，至少在床下是这样。他不理会所有的负面攻击，比如有妓女会因为他是男儿身而调笑着问他阴茎还能不能用，还有人直接把手伸进他的领口，去揉搓那扁平的胸脯。他什么也不说，只是顺从地做老妈妈吩咐他做的所有事情，和其他的男妓一起跪在地上用抹布清理溅上了精液或者血的地板。

除此之外，他就整日坐在妓院门口，因为他还没有地位高到能拥有一间自己的房间来招待客人，所以只能和一群羞涩的雏妓挤在一块，像牲畜一样等待某位财大气粗的大人花钱破了他们的处，甚至有的人运气好一些，会直接被大人买下来带回家，再也不用在妓院里讨生活。

而卡尔顿并不抱有这种幻想，因为他曾是家境优越的小少爷，却在某一年家道中落，宅子都被仇恨他父亲的人烧了个干净，而他又早早地就明白富贵可能反而会带来灾祸。但也不能全说他是被逼无奈才成了个雏妓，谁都不知道，这位曾经高高在上、连正眼都不屑于给流浪汉的小少爷生性淫荡，在刚成年的时候就学会了如何骑在男性的阴茎上让自己获得快乐。成为一名男妓，只能说是他凭借自己的能力可以谋求生存罢了。

他绝不想要被人买回家，他只想拥有一间自己的房间，然后每天都能和各种各样符合他胃口的人类交欢。

转机发生在他生病的一天，发烧让他脸色通红，时不时还要喘一下气，但还是勉强坐在了妓院门前，用那双因为生病而格外湿润的眼睛注视着来往的行人，就连拉车的小伙在不经意间对上了他的眼睛都要面红耳赤一番。

很快，就有一位大人为他驻足。卡尔顿不由得抬头仰视这位大人，率先看到的就是对方那头耀眼的白发，起初他以为这是一个老人，直到他对上了那双动人心魄的眼睛。

也许是他呆呆地微张嘴巴的样子太过娇憨，这位大人弯了弯嘴角，才让卡尔顿自觉失态地低下了头。

卡尔顿垂首领着大人走过长廊，与他擦肩而过的妓女们都露出了惊讶又艳羡的表情。这是一位多么强壮的大人啊！看那手臂，粗壮得也许能够单手就把她们托起来。可惜，现在这位大人是属于那个总是被她们戏弄的小雏妓的了。

“不去这里。”一只大手拦住卡尔顿想要进入内屋的动作。内屋就是一个宽敞的大厅，一般可以同时容纳三到四个妓女和她们的客人们，而人与人之间只用一道脆弱不堪的屏风挡着。

男人转而把卡尔顿推进另一间独立的屋子，也许是属于某个高级妓女的，卡尔顿都来不及看房间的内饰是长什么样的，年长的男人就开始迫不及待地解卡尔顿的衣服，这让还没有招待过客人的卡尔顿更加惊慌失措。但好在他还是有性事经验的，于是便蹲下身去，试图夺回一些掌控权：卡尔顿用灵活的舌头挑开大人的腰带，天真地想一口含住那根半勃的性器，却发现自己只能勉强含住头部。

纵观所有他舔吃过的阴茎，这根称得上是最粗长的，在空气中泛着成熟的深红色，挺翘着还有邪恶的弧度，像是能够轻轻松松地顶进他的胃里。

这位大人沉默寡言，只是选择用手死死按住他的头，逼迫他用柔嫩的喉咙口服侍这根凶器。卡尔顿欣然接受，他稍稍挪动一下，故意错位以使自己的脸颊被巨大的阴茎顶得凸出一块，然后眯着眼睛收起牙齿，用口腔内壁狡猾地挤压柱体，喉咙口还在谄媚地痉挛着。他一边为大人口交，一边抬起眼睛看，试图让自己看上去淫荡无比，却发现对方眼睛里闪过一丝狂乱的银白色。

那是什么？

趁着他发呆，男人一把把他提起来，就像是拎小鸡一样把他甩到了床上。没等他从震惊中回神并爬起来，男人就欺身压上他，扯碎了他身上最后一点布料，然后两只大手掰开他的臀瓣，毫无预警地就挺身把阴茎送入了尚且干涩的小穴。

“啊！”卡尔顿被这突如其来的撕裂般的痛楚惹出惨叫，他啜泣着不住地想往前爬，妄图逃脱这可怕的暴行，却被一双有力的臂膀拉回来，把他狠狠地往那根杀人的凶器上撞。

“求您……饶了我吧……”卡尔顿低头，看见自己扁平的胸脯被人暴力地揉捏着，耳边想起了一道低沉的声音：“你的胸这么小，以后会被揉大吗？”

卡尔顿可怜兮兮地摇头，羞耻感让他本来就因为生病而通红的脸更加红得像滴血。他是个男人，胸怎么会变大呢？可是屁股又好痛，感觉屁眼被人捅得都裂开了，那些湿哒哒不停流出来的液体是他的血吗？他有设想过可能被粗暴地对待，却从没想过自己会被强奸。从小养尊处优的小少爷不由得委屈地哭了起来，眼泪直从那双鹿崽般的大眼睛里往下掉，但没料想到背后的人听了虐待欲更盛——

“叫我暴乱。”说罢，这个男人就把他翻过来，用手指扒开已经被捅得张到极限的屁眼，狠狠地往前撞了十几下，每一下都故意偏离不蹭到卡尔顿敏感的那点，仿佛要把自己的阴囊也要操进去。他不顾卡尔顿的哀叫和哭喊，用手指夹起卡尔顿那因为疼痛而萎靡的阴茎，揉捏了几下，就开始粗暴地上下撸动。过了一会儿，见那可怜的小东西仍然萎靡不振，暴乱开始生气了。

“你为什么硬不起来？嗯？”一边侮辱他，暴乱一边揪着卡尔顿的乳头，让它凄惨地破了皮，“是不是用得次数太多了？真的有女人会花钱被你操吗？”

卡尔顿只能呜呜呜着摇头，从眼角流下的羞辱的眼泪浸湿了枕巾。

“哼。”暴乱轻蔑地把那根小东西拨到一边，然后就自顾自地操着那湿热的肠道，手上还不安分地蹂躏着雏妓的胸，到了兴头上，他还用力掌掴那两个肉感十足的臀瓣，看着它们在燥热的空气中被拍打出肉浪，而被操得迷迷糊糊失去意识的小雏妓只能小声哼唧着，表面上百般不情愿的样子但肠肉却是无时无刻不在讨好吸吮他的。眼前这一幕让暴乱胯下动作被刺激得更加蛮横。

等他终于尽兴地射了几股在里面以后，他才发现那生了病的雏妓已经在如此暴力的对待后昏迷了。他失望地把自己的阴茎从那红肿流血的穴口抽出，被灌入雏妓体内的精液就这么流了出来，而小妓男无知无觉地躺在那里，两腿大张，且身上布满了体液和淤青，活脱脱就是一副被蹂躏惨了的模样。而那双大眼睛紧闭，长长的睫毛上面还沾着泪珠，谁见了都会心生怜悯。

但暴乱不是平常人。他甚至不算是人类，自他有记忆起，他就知道自己是什么——一头无家可归的怪物。  
偶遇卡尔顿纯粹是因为他无所事事地游荡到了妓院门口，在此之前，他已经在森林里吞吃了两头鹿和一尾巨大的蟒蛇，因为进食被人看见，他还欣然顺便吃了一个人类。冬眠过后的怪物饥肠辘辘，在吞掉鲜嫩的肝脏和心脏之后，连放在以前他都不屑于看一眼的软骨都被他嚼碎吃了。饱足思淫欲，更何况是毫不压抑自己本性的怪物？于是暴乱打算操一个人类，如果弱小的人类在被他操的时候就被折磨死了，权当加餐。

就在暴乱思考着该怎么解决自己的性欲的时候，卡尔顿对上了他的眼睛。

有一个声音在他的脑子里作响：就是他了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：十分突破下限！慎入！  
> 不科学的“人体改造”（看过前面的小伙伴可能会意识到是什么）；  
> 身体伤害提及；  
> 非常淫荡ooc的卡尔顿！  
> 慎入慎入慎入！不喜欢请别看！

待浑身酸痛仿佛被人拆了骨头啃遍的卡尔顿缓缓醒来，他忍不住呻吟着扶住自己的额头，记忆像尖锐的玻璃碎片一样刺入他的大脑。——天啊，到底发生了什么？

褐皮的小美人跌跌撞撞地下地，感觉到有一股滑腻的液体从屁股里流出来的时候，他忍不住脸红了，下一秒脸色又忽然变得苍白。他想起来了，他……被一个怪物一样的男人狠狠地侵犯了，随着他的动作肿痛不堪的屁股时刻提醒着他不久前遭遇的虐待。

他唯一庆幸的，就是没有妓女在他昏迷的时候进入这个屋子，并且那个叫暴乱的男人已经离开了这里，否则他可能会被变本加厉地嘲笑一辈子了。

卡尔顿试着走了几步，突然被下身的剧痛给击倒在地上。他哀叫着，试图用手去触碰自己的下体，结果低头就看到自己那疲软缩成一团的阴茎上青青紫紫，仿佛是被人用力挤捏摧残过一样。

那个叫暴乱的男人真是一头禽兽！卡尔顿垂泪，不敢再碰自己的下体，殊不知这就是暴乱的目的所在——在他康复之前，很可能是一段漫长的日子，他都没办法通过前面像个男人一样高潮了。他只能啜泣着重新站起来，艰难地在疼痛中披上先前被暴乱扔到地上、如今已经像块破布一样的上衣。当他穿好下装，想要偷偷从屋子里溜出去的时候，即使被痛苦冲昏了头脑的卡尔顿仍然眼尖地注意到了被丢在床底下的钱。

他几乎按捺不住激动的心情！卡尔顿一边数着这沓纸币，一边心想，可能那个禽兽一样的大人也不是这么道德败坏，不至于把他强奸了一顿还不给钱。可是脑子里另一个声音又在尖声抗议：难道那些劣迹斑斑的行为就一笔带过了吗？

卡尔顿把钱塞到衣服里，用手抹了一把还残留着泪痕的脸。是又怎样？既然他选择成为一个低贱的男妓，那么他早就应该做好被人虐待的觉悟了啊！

收拾好心情，卡尔顿悄悄地从屋子里溜了出去，在走廊上碰到了询问他怎么样的老妈妈，他还强撑着挤出一个明媚的笑容，告诉她一切都好并且报酬丰厚。

从那天起，卡尔顿仿佛彻头彻尾变了一个人似的，什么活也接、什么客人都招待，即使对方是个有勃起障碍的老头子，或者是个肥胖得几乎要把他压垮的富婆，他都尽心尽力地去满足他们。如果他阴茎上的淤青还没好全，没办法勃起的话，他就用嘴和手去服侍女客人，还会容忍她们用各种尺寸恐怖的玩具塞到他的屁眼里，然后接受永无休止的操干，最终让他达到没有射精的干高潮。

一年过去了，卡尔顿在各种粗暴的调教里学会了用后面高潮，即使后来他阴茎上的伤痊愈了，他仍然更痴迷于前列腺高潮。不仅如此，他还在上交高额的“介绍金”之后，存了一点积蓄，足够他在妓院里换取一间独立的屋子以更私密的环境去接待客人。

卡尔顿用一年的时间完成了自己最初的愿望，只不过如今他的愿望发生了一点点的变化——一年前暴乱的虐待行为仍然让他记忆犹新没错，但他奇怪地记住了暴乱的一句话：“你的胸这么小，以后会被揉大吗？”这句话让他忍不住地幻想：他是不是可以通过后天的努力来让自己的胸变大呢？有一次，卡尔顿在大厅里服侍一个花花公子的时候，不经意间瞥到旁边的妓女正在被客人揉搓她那对巨大的胸脯，从那位客人指间溢出的白花花的胸肉几乎让他立刻就勃起了。不过，卡尔顿并不是被那对高耸的乳房唤起了性趣，而是因为他在脑内想象那敏感的乳尖被揉搓舔弄的感觉该是多么美好！

从此，卡尔顿开始每天坚持不懈地按摩自己的胸，服侍客人的时候也会不停摇着屁股、娇滴滴地央求对方用嘴亲亲他的乳尖——这往往会惹来客人意料之内十分粗暴的对待。有时候，他还会趁看管的人不注意溜去厨房，偷一碗其他妓女们喝来涨奶的药，然后躲在厕所里偷偷喝干净。

上帝永远都不会辜负努力的人，即使对方是个卑贱淫荡的妓男也不例外。卡尔顿的胸脯随着日子越来越大，甚至到了不得不用绑带束缚起来以防露馅的地步。而且果不其然，卡尔顿发现涨大的胸被揉起来更爽，甚至有个身经百战的大人光是舔吸他的乳尖就让他尖叫着达到了射精高潮。回过神来的卡尔顿满足地笑了，一边在客人盛满欲望的眼神下刮走自己射出的精液，然后放进嘴里啧啧地舔舐干净，一边在心里盘算着给自己起一个外号，然后雇一个嘴牢守得住秘密的姑娘照顾他的生活起居。卡尔顿几乎都能想象到自己快乐的未来了：每天和自己喜欢的人类上床并且有钱拿，还不用自己操心日常事务，这简直是比小的时候当富家少爷更舒心的日子啊！

卡尔顿很快就让自己的外号波利娜传遍了整个城镇，许许多多的人都来到他所在的妓院妄想窥伺那传说中有着硕大乳房、柔软的身段和褐色皮肤的妓男。

只不过，聪明的卡尔顿没有料到，响亮的名声有时也会重新引起某些怪物的注意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警！！！  
> 前期暴力强迫；  
> 一半走肾一半走心；  
> 轻微阴茎虐待、舔肛、产乳、女性化描写！  
> 不能接受者不要看！慎入！

暴乱轻蔑地笑着，头也不回地遣散了一旁战战兢兢的女孩。女孩如获大赦般逃了出去，还不忘贴心地为他们关上门，顾不上主人卡尔顿挽留她哀求的眼神。

卡尔顿死死盯着被关上的门，仿佛自己的怒气能把门钻出个洞似的，然后他把目光移回眼前这个施虐狂，身体就像是被触碰到了神秘开关般开始颤抖起来。

他怎么可能会忘记这个叫暴乱的男人呢？那一天暴乱在床上强加给他的痛苦和泪水，他真是一刻也忘不掉！

“你……你要干什么？”卡尔顿咽了咽唾沫，在对方企图逼近他的时候应激般后退了一步，耳朵捕捉到了暴乱的桀桀笑声。

“你是真的毫无头绪，不是吗？”

留着白色长发的男人毫不掩饰地前进一步，直接用一双粗壮的手臂环绕住了卡尔顿纤细的腰肢，在卡尔顿的幻想里仿佛他只要一用力，卡尔顿就会被活生生掐死。暴乱低下头，在褐皮美人那已经开始泛红的耳尖旁轻声吐息：“我来拿回属于我自己的东西。”

“什……什么？”

“你。”暴乱脸上的假笑扩大了，对于卡尔顿惊恐的神情非常满意，当然也没有错过那双鹿崽般褐色的大眼睛里闪过的一丝隐秘的期待和耻辱。

对褐皮美人身体的滋味念念不忘的怪物没有更多的耐心了，他那本来呆在卡尔顿腰侧的手趁卡尔顿还在震惊之中向下摸去，非常精准地找到了那个因为上一场性爱还没合拢的入口，轻轻一挤压，肠道里残留的精液和淫水就一股脑地涌了出来，惹来卡尔顿脸上一抹羞赧和暴乱略带嫉妒的哼声。

“你的小屁股很能吃，”暴乱扯掉了卡尔顿刚披上的丝绸睡袍，着迷又有些惊讶地望着那对弹跳出来的丰满乳房，“你的确采纳了我的建议，小美人。”

“这和你有什么关系？”卡尔顿挑起一根眉毛，语气挑衅，“我只是追求自己的快感而已，它们又不是你揉大的。”

下一秒，卡尔顿就为他的口不择言感到了后悔——暴乱故技重施把他丢到了床上，但只是这一次，卡尔顿已经不是青涩懵懂的雏妓了，他就算一时半会爬不起来，也要逞口舌之快。他望着暴乱因为怒气而激烈起伏的胸膛，讥讽道：“你这种禽兽我见得多了，只想把你根玩意粗暴地塞进我的屁股里，抽搐两下就完事了。”说着说着他还咯咯笑了起来，故意忽视了暴乱开始变成银白色的瞳孔，“拔出来以后还要问我爽了没有，天啊到底是谁给了你们这种错觉？我都还没硬呢。”

卡尔顿不知道为什么自己突然变得如此尖酸刻薄，为什么要故意惹怒暴乱，后者是他万万不希望见到的局面，因为这会给他带来伤害——是吗？

不等卡尔顿那小脑袋瓜转过来，暴乱动了。彻底被兽性掌控的男人肌肉暴起，狠狠地掐住了卡尔顿的脖子，在小美人发出痛苦的窒息声的时候，另一只手向下摸到对方的阴茎，稍稍一施加力道，卡尔顿就不管不顾地挣扎起来。“不要！不……！”

“看来你还记得一年前发生了什么，是吗？”暴乱的手指像是狮子在调戏濒死的猎物般巡回在卡尔顿脆弱的下体上，两根手指夹起睾丸慢慢揉搓着，在卡尔顿控制不住发出呻吟的时候又猛地挤压它，逼迫眼前这个不知天高地厚的小婊子尖叫出声。

出乎暴乱的意料，他原本以为卡尔顿的阴茎会因为疼痛而疲软下去，缩成可怜的一团，可是尽管这根小玩意被他捏得通红，但仍然还是颤颤巍巍地在空气中站了起来，饱满玲珑的龟头上还流出了一点透明的液体。

“怎么样，惊讶吗？”卡尔顿即使在缺氧状态下眼前一阵阵发黑，还是不知死活地张嘴挑衅，“你以为疼痛会让我屈服，但事实远非如此。”

突然，卡尔顿能够顺畅地呼吸了。脖子上的大手放开了他，让他一边剧烈地咳嗽出泪水，一边因为肺部重新灌入久违的新鲜空气而欣喜若狂。真的存在那么几秒钟，让他以为会被暴乱杀死在床上。老天，如果是那样也太丢脸了。

“既然这样，”暴乱的声音竟然冷静了下来，如同寒冬河面结成的冰块，这让卡尔顿顿觉不好，“那么，我们来尝试另一种方法。”

如果卡尔顿知道暴乱所说的“另一种方法”是指眼前这个，褐皮小美人是绝对绝对不敢像刚才那样用言语讥讽大块头的。

纯粹的肉体快感，是最为直接粗暴而有效的——有效，在于使生性最清冷的人在床上哭得眼睛红肿，下身不由他控制地射出体液；有效，也同样在于使自诩深谙性快感的妓男发现事实远非他原以为的如此。

“求你了，我错了……我真的错了……”

卡尔顿被迫上身紧贴床单、圆润的屁股高高翘起来地趴在床上，双臂被暴乱不知道从哪儿找来的绳子紧紧缚在头顶，整个人呈砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。

而失去控制权还不是最让卡尔顿感到耻辱的。

他试图别过头去看身后的男人到底要对他做什么，结果没等他看清，就感觉到有一根灵活柔软的东西钻进了他的身体，这让他当场就开始尖叫。

不！卡尔顿在心里呐喊。所有上过他床的客人们都不曾知道，这个淫荡的男妓有个最大的弱点，就是惧怕别人舔他的屁眼。他可以被掐住阴茎根部不允许用前面高潮，他也可以被吊起来鞭打最柔嫩敏感的乳尖，无论他被怎么暴力地对待，他都可以在迷乱中获得高潮，找到出去的道路。

但，不是这个，不能是这个。

卡尔顿在感觉到暴乱的长舌舔软了他的肛口，然后开始深入舔舐湿润的内壁时，不由得哭了出来。他不断求饶着，试图挣扎被缚住的手，顾不上粗糙的麻绳会在他精心保养的皮肤上留下疼痛丑陋的红痕。他的下肢已经绵软，使不出任何力气，暴乱都不用费心去控制它们。暴乱就像个真正的暴君——床上的暴君一样，两只利爪般的大手牢牢固定住那两个在体液的润滑下晃来晃去、滑溜溜的臀瓣，指甲甚至深深地刺入了肥美的皮肉之中，让褐皮美人痛叫得失去了力气。他用尖利的犬齿啮咬着美人脆弱泛红的小穴边缘，把那小穴欺负得不敢闭拢，生怕被这副咬合力惊人的牙齿撕裂。

暴乱对此满意极了，乖乖躺在下面一丝不敢动弹的褐皮美人让他获得了从未有过的满足感，胜过冬眠过后痛饮下喉咙的第一口鲜血。但前不久卡尔顿对他的反抗仍让他余怒未消，从未有过一头猎物胆敢在他的爪下挣扎这么久。

他决定给卡尔顿一点小小的惩罚。

暴乱舔吻了一会儿卡尔顿已经泛滥的小穴，然后伸长了舌头向更深处探去，同时嘴唇还在吸吮肛口，带起身下人一阵颤栗。卡尔顿就感觉到有什么湿软的东西扫过了他痉挛的肠肉，强迫它们战胜条件反射性的恐惧，然后顺服地为接下来对方的侵入铺平道路。暴乱的舌头长驱直入，直达那致命的一点。

卡尔顿再次爆发出了一声哭泣，他几乎都被自己的口水呛到了。甜蜜的快感像是不掺一滴水的浓厚蜂蜜，直直地从他的头顶浇灌下来，让他在一秒之内越过了峰尖——随着他轻微挣扎的动作一直在空气中前后抖动的阴茎，即使再次被暴乱捏出了疼痛的淤青，仍然飙出了一股又一股的白精，甚至有几滴射到了他的下巴上，为他那张哭得通红的脸点缀上淫荡的一笔。

更为可怕的是，在卡尔顿达到射精高潮后，暴乱仍然没有撤走他的舌头，而是继续用力挤压褐皮美人的腺体，然后伸出一只一直在掌控屁股的手，伸到下面握住了卡尔顿还在不断射精的阴茎。

“不，不！”卡尔顿死死瞪大了眼睛，眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎被裹入巨大的手掌，只露出半个通红的龟头，然后暴乱一边攻击他的小穴一边开始用力撸动那根还未完全从高潮中恢复的小东西。不应期的快感犹如痛苦的折磨，卡尔顿并非天赋异禀，无法在不应期内重新勃起，只能任由自己那疲软的阴茎被暴力揉搓，甚至马眼还被试图刺入暴乱的指甲，这让他尖叫着向前爬去，又被不满的暴乱重新抓回来，狠狠顶在自己的前列腺上。

“求你了，暴乱……我真的硬不起来了。”卡尔顿啜泣着，在迷糊中开出了一个自认为更具有诱惑力的条件，“你揉我的胸吧，求你了，它们好涨……”

暴乱终于听到了褐皮美人说出让自己顺心的话，但他不想这么快就随了卡尔顿的意，于是假装不满道：“涨有什么用？又不能出奶。”

不料，身下原本已经乖顺的卡尔顿突然开始挣扎起来。

他像是要证明什么似的，用手臂艰难地拱起那对硕大的胸脯，还带着哭腔的声音支离破碎：“可以的，你只要用力挤，就能出……”即使是最淫荡的妓男，到了这时候也羞于说出那个词。只有怀孕过的女人才会产乳，他一个男人怎么能够违背自然法则呢？可他的确在某一天不小心挤出过几滴，即使后来不管客人再怎么努力都没办法挤出更多乳汁，但这仍意味着卡尔顿可以做到。

即使在少年时期接受过神学方面的教育，卡尔顿也不曾信仰任何宗教。但罪恶感还是会在他日日沉沦于不堪的性快感中的时候从他的心底爬出来。妓女是没办法升入天堂的，更何况是打破了自然法则的他呢？他不但会在死后下地狱，还可能永生永世地备受地狱火焰的炙烤，只为了赎清他生前犯下的罪恶。

爪下的猎物突然停止了哪怕是细微的挣动，暴乱不解又愠怒地望着静静躺在床上的卡尔顿，想知道他为什么突然放弃了。他在看到卡尔顿那双褐色大眼睛忽然开始往下掉泪珠的那一刹那，几乎停止了呼吸。

作为拥有兽性的怪物，暴乱对于生物情绪的转变最为敏感。他必须要趁着猎物没有被恐惧完全侵袭之前一口吞掉它们，即使如此，他也会吐出大脑，因为猎物的大脑已经被恐惧所掌控，变得苦涩且难以入口。

此时此刻，暴乱用长舌舔去卡尔顿的泪水，尝到了与方才截然相反的苦涩的味道——痛苦，恨意和迷茫。怪物难以理解褐皮美人为什么突然自说自话退出了这场戏，在他刚要开口质问的时候，卡尔顿支起了上身，用被束缚住的手臂拱着乳房艰难地送到暴乱的嘴边，嘴角勾起一个魅惑但虚假的弧度，声音就像蜜酒一样甜：“亲亲它们，好吗？”

暴乱皱起了眉头，愤懑在他的胸口横冲直撞——这个猎物到底怎么了？如此难过和悲伤，让他原本美味香甜的体液变得如此咸涩。不，暴乱不能容许猎物不再美味，他必须要让褐皮美人开心起来。

打定主意，在卡尔顿逐渐疑惑的目光下，暴乱快速地解开了卡尔顿手上的麻绳，然后伸出舌头舔了舔，手腕上丑陋的红痕便神奇地消失了。卡尔顿惊叹于暴乱的神奇之处，没有注意到暴乱揽过他后背的手，和他那悄悄凑近的脸。

“啊……！”卡尔顿轻轻地惊叫了一下，与其说是忍不住，不如说是一种夸张的献媚——暴乱趁他不注意含住了他右边的乳尖，像婴孩吮乳般吸着它，线条硬朗的下巴深陷入他丰满的乳肉里。这淫荡的一幕不由得让褐皮美人呻吟起来，他顾不上拂去脸上的泪痕，重获自由的双手紧紧环住暴乱宽阔的肩膀，然后挺起胸脯想要获得更多的爱抚。

暴乱满意地品尝到舌尖上美人汗水的甜味，他向上看去，卡尔顿的薄唇微张，让他心底升起一种啃咬的焦渴。于是暴乱把想法付诸于行动，凑上去用犬齿叼住了那唇肉，慢慢碾磨。

卡尔顿被这动作吓得缩了一下，但又为这立刻轻笑起来。他伸出粉舌，调戏般扫过暴乱的口腔内壁，下一秒就被暴乱纳了进去，一根强壮有力的舌头在他嘴里胡搅蛮缠了一番，在静谧空气里回荡的啧啧水声让小妓男不住地喘息起来。

忽然，卡尔顿的腰被握紧了，他迷惑地睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，看到暴乱摊开的手掌悬空在他面前，上面淌着一滩乳白色的液体。

褐皮美人困惑地眨了眨眼睛，目光缓缓移到自己的胸上，看到乳晕上残留的奶渍和乳孔上还在逐渐凝聚成一滴的奶水的那一刹那，柔软的脸颊猛地红了一阵。

他……他这是情不自禁就产乳了吗？不等他用手掌羞赧地捂住自己的脸，暴乱就衔住了眼前晃来晃去的乳尖吮吸起来，喉咙里还发出咕嘟咕嘟的饮奶声。那双邪恶的银白色的眼睛吊着，望着不知所措地呻吟着的卡尔顿，心里开始滋长一种令他倍感陌生的情绪。

然而，沉浸在羞耻和被吃奶的快乐中的卡尔顿并没有意识到怪物的异样，只是更加搂紧了对方的肩膀，一边感觉到奶水不断从他的乳尖流出来，然后被暴乱饥渴地吞吃干净，一边产生了一种正在哺乳的错觉，似乎他就是一个正在给小婴儿喂奶的年轻妻子，岁月静好，所有的灾祸都不曾发生在他的身上。

卡尔顿仰头，露出一截脆弱的脖颈，却把还在他胸脯上作怪的暴乱用力揽入自己怀中，仿佛要把这怪物融入自己的骨血。

“暴乱，全都拿走吧……”

“我的一切，你全都拿走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实没想走心的，可我忍不住……  
> 还剩一章，可我已经肾虚了_(:з」


End file.
